The Sun And The Earth
by moe.forever
Summary: He was the sun & I was the earth; my whole life revolved around him." Suprise couple :


"Somewhere in between all the mind games, lies, & seduction, I fell for you.

Somewhere in between all the broken promises, manipulation, & heart aches, I

got over you. But I guess I fibbed a few times too; Remember all those times I

swore I needed you? Well, consider them lies; Because babe, here I am without you

& I survived."

I don't know how I fell for him, or why. All I know is that I fell, HARD. He never caught me though, he was never there. I don't know what happened to him. He used to be the most caring guy that you would ever meet, sure, he was rough around the edges, but if you got past that, he was amazing. From the very day that I met him, I knew that he was the one for me. We were total opposites, but that just made the attraction even heavier. I guess it's true that opposites attract. He was the sun and I was the earth; I completely revolved around him. Unfortunatly, the sun said that the earth was to clingy & the orbit ended. Can you imagine what would happen if that were the case with the REAL sun and moon? The sun just up and descided one day, that the earth wasn't the right earth for him. The whole world would be in complete darkness. Well, that's how it was for me for 6 months, d a r k n e s s. My life was complete and utter darkness. Sure, I saw him around town, but it wasn't like it was ever a happy, "how are you doing?" type of thing. It was always him walking by, macking on some different girl everytime I would see him, and him smirking at me; rubbing it in my face. What a jerk. You would think that I would try and take revenge, right? You'd think that I would get a new boyfriend, or get a hobby of hooking up with different guys every week, right? Well, you're wrong, very wrong. To my own discust, I let him win. I would sit in my room and cry for hours straight everyday. I was m i s e r a b l e. It was all because of him, did he care though? No, he did not care. I truly believed that one day we would get married. The sun and the earth, living in complete bliss. That's not how it happened of course, but a girl can always imagine. The sun, left the earth, for a star, actually, several stars. No, by stars I don't mean celebrities, even though i'm sure he could get one, I mean the stars that are in the sky. Since we're refering to people as galaxy items, I will refer to the many skanks that he replaced me with, as stars. They don't really deserve to be named after something as beautiful as a star, but whatever. I wrote him a letter, I thought it was a grand letter, but he never replied, so I guess it wasn't as grand a letter as I thought it was. It was returned back to my address, so my dad ended up reading it. If it wasn't bad enought that I felt pathetic on my own, and that my ex thought that I was pathetic, but now, after reading the letter, my dad thinks that i'm pathetic. He walked into my room after reading the letter, sat down next to me on my bed and said, "honey, read this to me and tell me that it doesn't honestly make you look pathetic." Ofcourse I looked at him confused, I mean, what kind of father says that to his daughter? Well, i'll answer that one for you, my father would say that to his daughter and he did. Ofcourse I ended up reading the letter out loud to him, which was extremely embarrasing. I still have that letter, I keep it in my pocket, actually. Here, i'll go ahead and read it for you, because I know that you want to hear it.

_Dear Lover,_

_I can't believe that this wonderful relationship that we have built, is coming to an end. I remember the day that we met like it was just yesterday, but in reality, it was a year ago. I love you, I really do. I've loved you since the moment that I layed eyes upon you. Love at first sight is real when it comes to us. I can't imagine life without you, so I don't know how I am going to do this. I don't know how I am going to deal with this rollercoaster we call life, without you. I've been crying ever since you broke my heart, I'm crying as I write this, because I know that this is the final goodbye. This is the end of what I thought would last forever, this is the end of forever, this is the end of my perfect life, my perfect world, my perfect solar system. Maybe you'll begin to miss looking intently into my eyes, maybe you'll begin to miss my smile, the smell of my hair, my voice, my laugh, my personality, and most of all, maybe you'll begin to miss me. I don't see how we can not be together, it doesn't make any sense. It's a necklace without a charm, useless, and doesn't meet it's highest potential. If we are truly meant to be, then I know that we will end up in each other's arms, once again._

_I love you until the ocean runs dry,_

_Your Lover._

After I finished reading it to my father, he laughed, yes, you heard me right, my father laughed in my face. He threw the letter in my face and walked out of my room, laughing all the way down the hall. What a jerk. All men are jerks, I've come to figure that out, that all men are jerks, and are not worthy of having such a wonderful woman like myself. They don't deserve anything, they don't deserve to live.

"We all know that you feel that way, that you feel as though they don't deserve to survive, but why is that?" I continue to stare at you. "Miley, why did you do that to Shane and your father?" I smirk. Because they were guys, they were jerks. "What about your whole statement that you told me earlier? About you surviving without them?" I laugh darkly. I did survive without them, they're the ones who didn't survive. And with one last laugh, I was taken back to my cell, counseling was done for the day. Silly boys, they shouldn't have messed with me.

A/N: incase you didn't catch the twist at the end, miley was talking to a physco - therapist the whole time, because she went crazy & killed shane and her father.

reviews would be greatly appreciated [:


End file.
